Inmate Fight Club
by DarkSide14
Summary: Ichigo is framed for the murder of his mother and sentenced to life in prison, his new roommate who happens to be hichigo shirosaki has taken an interest in him. what happens when he gets tied into an underground fight club in the prison system? and has hichigo chosen him to be his? hmm you'll have to read to find out and the rating is for good reason. lemon in later chapters!RxR
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys! thought of this story when i couldn't sleep so sorry if its not that great... please read and review i need all the constructive criticism i can get!_

**Ichigo:**  
Ichigo growled to himself as he was taken from his home in Karakura by a police car. They had found evidence of him being at the scene of his mother's murder which happened a month ago. They were holding him as the prime suspect in the investigation because they found his fingerprints and hair at the scene. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening, him murdering his own mother in cold blood with a screw driver? How the hell could they even think he was guilty!? He sighed again and watched out the police cars window to see his father crying and holding his little sister Yuzu. This could not be happening… when the car pulled off Ichigo leaned back in the seat and his cuffs rattled against each other. He scowled at the policeman who was driving the car. "We'll be at the prescient in about 30 minutes so just sit tight" the man said into the rear view mirror. Ichigo scoffed and sighed. "Can't wait…" little did Ichigo know that once this case was finished his life would be changed forever.

_Time Skip_

"On the count of murder in the first degree we find the defendant Ichigo Kurosaki… guilty." Ichigo blinked at the words he had just heard, he was found guilty?! He could hear his sister behind him crying and his dad to. "Ok then I hereby sentence you Kurosaki Ichigo to life in the Hueco Mundo penitentiary, case dismissed!" as the judge hit his gavel down on its pad, Ichigo's heart sank. He was in a daze as the bailiff led him out of the courtroom and down to a waiting bus that was to take him to his new home for the rest of his life. When he was seated on the bus his face set into his usual scowl as the other inmates who were being transported started to stare at him. "Yo kid, whats with your Fuckin' hair man?" said a man who was sitting across from Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and glared. "its my natural hair color… deal with it…" the man laughed and grinned at Ichigo. "Fine, fine hey guys we got a smartass over here!" he yelled to the other inmates and Ichigo just bit his tongue and looked out the window. '_kami help me to not get into a fight before I even get to the jail…"_ thought Ichigo as the bus began to move. He clutched his handcuffs in his fingers to keep from defending himself because he had no intentions of making bad relations so early. He was hotheaded and quick to act but his survival instincts overran his quick-to-fight tendencies. When they pulled up to the jail Ichigo and the other inmates were ushered out like animals. He followed the line of men into the cold corridor and when it was his turn he was processed and given his new cloths. When he was told to change he scoffed. _"great… it had to be jailhouse orange… why couldn't it be stripes? At least those wouldn't match my hair completely…"_ he thought in frustration. His signature scowl was plastered to his face as he was led to his cell by a fairly ungracious guard. "here you go kid, cell 696… home sweet home" the guard said with sarcastic happiness and shoved Ichigo into the cell. His cuffs had been taken off in the process of him being brought into the jail and the guard left just as quickly as he had shoved Ichi into the cell. He sighed and put his things on the bottom bunk. He had been given a blanket, pillow, two extra jumpsuits, and lucky him he even got a hat. Ichigo sighed and sat on his bunk. _"Wonder who my cell mate is…" _he thought as said person walked through the doorway of the cell.

**Hichigo:**

When he was informed through one of his buddies that he had a new cellmate, he had to see it for himself. Too bad his last cellmate didn't last very long; he was a lot of fun. His mates don't last very long usually, they either die or get moved, and hell some even escape just to get away from him. His buddy had described the newcomer like this: _"he has hair as orange as your jumpsuit and is tall with hazel brown eyes. His face seems to be permanently set into a scowl and he seems like a fighter… this one might be interesting. Oh and by the way man he looks exactly like you… could be your long lost twin or some shit."_ Hichigo had to chuckle at the description when he heard it. If this guy really is what he heard then he should be quite interesting. When he got to his cell Hichi had to grin. Hell he does look just like me. "Yo newbie… so you're the lucky mate to get put with me neh? "Hichi said with a sadistic undertone to his voice. He had to hold back a chuckle at the boy's reaction to him. Hichigo was not the kind of guy you don't notice, he had bone white skin and a rare condition with his eyes caused the pigmentation to be a reverted gold-on-black. Because of his skin and eyes he scared most people to the core when they saw him. This kid on the other hand didn't look scared at all. His eyes seemed to rake over him as if inspecting him. "i'm Ichigo… who are you?" he asked defensively. _"So this kid already doesn't trust me? hmm I always loved a challenge.." _thought Hichigo as he grinned. "my names Hichigo, nice ta' meet ya strawberry" Hichigo found it rather befitting of the boy… strawberry nice name it suits him. Ichigo growled and his scowl deepened at the nick-name. "my name is not strawberry… Ichigo means number one protector…" Hichigo raised an eyebrow and nodded. "ah I see, so berry what you in here for?" Hichigo asked totally ignoring his request. Ichigo's eye twitched in anger. "my names not berry… and I was framed for killing my mother in cold blood with a screwdriver" he said still glaring daggers at Hichigo. Damn if looks could kill. "ah so ya killed yur mum and now you're stuck with me… how lucky can I get to have ya for life!" Hichi said figuring that Ichigo was in for life. Ichigo sighed. "ya I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life… yippy I'm so excited" he said with sarcasm as he stood up. "Look just leave me alone" he said to Hichigo and brushed by him to walk out into the hall. Hmm seems I have a fighter on my hands… this will be interesting indeed.

**Ichigo: **

As Ichigo walked out of his cell and left the freak behind, he sighed. _"Fuck leave it to fate to pair me up with a lunatic like that…"_ he thought as said lunatic rounded a corner and leaned on a pole in front of Ichigo. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me the hell alone didn't I? "He said blinking at the albino. "yea ya' told me to but I didn't listen, and I'm following ya" he said with a grin on his face that sent chills down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo rolled his eyes and scowled at the pest. "Look why the hell am I of any interest to you anyway?" Hichigo smirked. "because your my new roommate and you look exactly like me, oh and the fact you look like a fighter so I wanna see what you got… come to cell block 11 when the dinner bell rings and I'll stop stalking ya'…. Fur now" Ichigo sighed and shook his head in frustration. "Fine I'll be there just quit following me!" as he said that Ichigo walked off in search of the courtyard, he so needed to blow off some steam on some weights. _"What the fuck is going on at cell block 11… I'm not sure I want to know but I will know soon enough"_ thought Ichigo as he started to lift some 50 pound weights. He sighed and concentrated on clearing his head and going to his inner world. This was a place full of sideways buildings were he thought best. But something about his inner sanctum felt different, it wasn't until he saw Hichigo standing in front of him on one of the buildings that he figured out what was wrong. He shot his eyes open and growled. _"what the fuck am I doing picturing that freak in my world?!"_ he didn't have time to find the answer to this question however because he heard the dinner bell ring. "Fuck…" he said sighing and putting the weights down. I guess its time to go see what the big deal is at cell block 11.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter two Yay! iv'e been writing nonstop for 2 hours to get both of these chapters done so please review when you read! love all yall!_

**Ichigo: **

As Ichigo walked down to cell block 11 he had a slight feeling he wasn't going to come out unscathed. When he arrived he saw guards monitoring a makeshift fighting ring and inmates surrounding it. Ichigo sighed. "_fuck… that freak brought me to a fight club… lovely on my first day I get to get the shit beaten out of me thanks to my freak of a cellmate"_ speaking of the devil, Hichigo appeared behind ichigo with a creepy murderous grin on his face. "ah so glad you could make it berry! Now let's see here oh yea your fighting me in the next round… get ready" after that brief message freak show disappeared into the crowed of inmates who were betting on the fight that was going on. The fight was between a rather tall man with an eye patch over his left eye and a short busty woman with green hair. Well fuck… I get to fight the freak… like hell I'm letting his ass show me up though. "And the winner is Nelliel! Sorry Nniotra you got beat by the little lady once again" said the referee/guard. "The next match will be between newcomer Ichigo Kurosaki and longtime champ, Hichigo Shirosaki!" ichigo sighed shakily as he showed up in the ring. Instantly he was receiving boos and callouts about his hair and shit, all too predictable. His eyes spotted Hichigo come into the ring [which was a painted white square on the concrete] and their eyes locked. "Seems like we have a fan favorite tonight, ok now start the bidding!" ichigo and Hichigo began to prepare for the match which ichigo reused to lose. He knew it would not be in his favor to let Shirosaki win.

**Fight: **

Once the bell was rung to begin the match, Shirosaki went straight for ichigo. "C'mon berry let's see who's king neh?" he said as he landed a blow to Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo groaned and grabbed Shiro's arm, using it to hold him down as he swiped his leg under him bringing him down to the floor in an instant. "Talk shit after I kick your ass" said ichigo in a very impatient voice. Shiro laughed historically sending a chill down Ichigo's spine. "Oh you're going to kick my ass are you?" he then locked Ichi's legs with his ankles and twisted them so ichi would fall. "Like hell" ichigo was caught off guard by the tripping move and Shiro was able to straddle him. Hichigo landed a few good blows to Ichigo's face before ichigo flipped their positions, ending up on top. "haha hey ichi look, were fighting to see who's on top" said hichi in a perverted tone before ichigo punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up you perverted psychopath!" yelled ichigo as he threw Hichigo across the ring. Ichigo stood watching as Shiro collected himself and stood up, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. "no no no berry see I don't think ill do that… but I might stop callin' ya berry if you beat me" he said with a creepy smile. Ichigo was getting pissed with this guy. He ran up and started to punch and kick him like he was taught all his life how to fight. [well he sort of was, all of those karate and fighting classes were finally paying off] Hichigo blocked almost all of Ichigo's attacks as if he knew they were going to happen. It took ichigo 20 minutes to bring Shiro to his knees and when he finally did he drop kicked him in the face knocking him clean out. "the match goes to kurosaki ichigo! I can't believe it the king has fallen! Say hello to the new fight club champ!' said the guard holding Ichigo's hand high in the air. "heh good job king… didn't know you had it in ya" said Hichigo groggily when he woke up. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at him. "yea thanks to you I missed dinner and got the shit beaten out of me… see you back at the cell when you get cleaned up" he said walking out of the fight club and back to his cell.

**Hichigo:**

Well fuck I had no idea that kid could fight like that… there definitely is some potential with him. Hichigo was in the infirmary getting fixed up. That kid had seriously roughed him up. When he was released he went to the cell and saw the kid laying on his bunk asleep. _"He sure does look peaceful when he's asleep… hmm he looks good without that scowl on his face… actually kinda cute… I wonder if he's gay… cuz' if he's not it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot tougher for me"_ thought Shiro with a smirk. Shiro climbed into his bunk and stretched. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

_Time Skip_

When Hichigo woke up the strawberry was awake and brushing his teeth. Shiro leaned on his side and looked at the boy. "so how old are ya' king?" he asked with a yawn. Ichigo choked on his toothbrush and Shiro laughed. "19…." He said after rinsing his mouth and he had the cutest blush on his face. Damn this kids gonna be a good uke. "hmm 19 huh? You still a virgin?" he asked now tilting his head. Ichigo's face went as red as his hair and Hichigo smirked. "w-w-why the hell d-do you want to Fuckin know!?" he screamed embarrassed witch just made the scene even more perfect. So king was innocent huh? Perfect. "so you are a virgin.. hmm interesting… so you gay or what?" this set kings face aflame and I swear you could fry and egg on it. "…..um….fuck you….." he finally answered as he sat on his bunk. Shiro grinned. So he's a gay 19 year old virgin? Could this get any better? "so are you offering or do you just feel that ashamed of yur' sexual preferences that you reject my company?" shiro said hanging his head down off his bunk and landing right in the berry's face which was the color of a strawberry.  
**Ichigo:**

Oh my Kami I can't believe this guy is acting like this… "Like hell Ide fuck you! Perverted freak!" ichigo said as Hichigo appeared in front of his face. Hichigo's face contorted into a very mischievous smirk. "I got an idea…. How bout' a little wager? The first fight you either back out on or lose… I get to take that damn V-card a yurs', and for every fight you win I'll leave you alone completely for the whole next day? Oh and if I get your V-card then there's also this small catch…" Hichigo leans down to Ichigo's ear. "Once I fuck ya' your mine and I don't share…" he then leans up smiling his weird creepy ass smile. "So then… you accept the terms?" ichigo sighed and wanted to go die in a hole. He was blushing redder then his old friend Renji's hair and his pride was at stake. "God dammit fine ill accept the damn bet… get ready to get out of my hair" ichigo said shaking Hichigo's outstretched hand. "Good choice king" said the perverted freak before grabbing onto the bottom of his bunk and flipping down. "See you at tonight's fight… be ready you're going against a monster, his names Byakuya" was what he said before leaving the room. Ichigo sighed, his face finally calming down. "Fuck I have to fight again tonight?! I just had one last night! Fuck! "He groaned and flopped back down on his bed. He couldn't back out or lose, lest he become that freaks Bitch… he was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

_fuck guys im sorry my profiles being weird... so im sorry that this one is a repeat but just keep going down and you'll find the actual start of chapter 3 ill have it marked_

**Ichigo: **

As Ichigo walked down to cell block 11 he had a slight feeling he wasn't going to come out unscathed. When he arrived he saw guards monitoring a makeshift fighting ring and inmates surrounding it. Ichigo sighed. "_fuck… that freak brought me to a fight club… lovely on my first day I get to get the shit beaten out of me thanks to my freak of a cellmate"_ speaking of the devil, Hichigo appeared behind ichigo with a creepy murderous grin on his face. "ah so glad you could make it berry! Now let's see here oh yea your fighting me in the next round… get ready" after that brief message freak show disappeared into the crowed of inmates who were betting on the fight that was going on. The fight was between a rather tall man with an eye patch over his left eye and a short busty woman with green hair. Well fuck… I get to fight the freak… like hell I'm letting his ass show me up though. "And the winner is Nelliel! Sorry Nniotra you got beat by the little lady once again" said the referee/guard. "The next match will be between newcomer Ichigo Kurosaki and longtime champ, Hichigo Shirosaki!" ichigo sighed shakily as he showed up in the ring. Instantly he was receiving boos and callouts about his hair and shit, all too predictable. His eyes spotted Hichigo come into the ring [which was a painted white square on the concrete] and their eyes locked. "Seems like we have a fan favorite tonight, ok now start the bidding!" ichigo and Hichigo began to prepare for the match which ichigo reused to lose. He knew it would not be in his favor to let Shirosaki win.

**Fight: **

Once the bell was rung to begin the match, Shirosaki went straight for ichigo. "C'mon berry let's see who's king neh?" he said as he landed a blow to Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo groaned and grabbed Shiro's arm, using it to hold him down as he swiped his leg under him bringing him down to the floor in an instant. "Talk shit after I kick your ass" said ichigo in a very impatient voice. Shiro laughed historically sending a chill down Ichigo's spine. "Oh you're going to kick my ass are you?" he then locked Ichi's legs with his ankles and twisted them so ichi would fall. "Like hell" ichigo was caught off guard by the tripping move and Shiro was able to straddle him. Hichigo landed a few good blows to Ichigo's face before ichigo flipped their positions, ending up on top. "haha hey ichi look, were fighting to see who's on top" said hichi in a perverted tone before ichigo punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up you perverted psychopath!" yelled ichigo as he threw Hichigo across the ring. Ichigo stood watching as Shiro collected himself and stood up, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. "no no no berry see I don't think ill do that… but I might stop callin' ya berry if you beat me" he said with a creepy smile. Ichigo was getting pissed with this guy. He ran up and started to punch and kick him like he was taught all his life how to fight. [well he sort of was, all of those karate and fighting classes were finally paying off] Hichigo blocked almost all of Ichigo's attacks as if he knew they were going to happen. It took ichigo 20 minutes to bring Shiro to his knees and when he finally did he drop kicked him in the face knocking him clean out. "the match goes to kurosaki ichigo! I can't believe it the king has fallen! Say hello to the new fight club champ!' said the guard holding Ichigo's hand high in the air. "heh good job king… didn't know you had it in ya" said Hichigo groggily when he woke up. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at him. "yea thanks to you I missed dinner and got the shit beaten out of me… see you back at the cell when you get cleaned up" he said walking out of the fight club and back to his cell.

**Hichigo:**

Well fuck I had no idea that kid could fight like that… there definitely is some potential with him. Hichigo was in the infirmary getting fixed up. That kid had seriously roughed him up. When he was released he went to the cell and saw the kid laying on his bunk asleep. _"He sure does look peaceful when he's asleep… hmm he looks good without that scowl on his face… actually kinda cute… I wonder if he's gay… cuz' if he's not it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot tougher for me"_ thought Shiro with a smirk. Shiro climbed into his bunk and stretched. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.

_Time Skip_

When Hichigo woke up the strawberry was awake and brushing his teeth. Shiro leaned on his side and looked at the boy. "so how old are ya' king?" he asked with a yawn. Ichigo choked on his toothbrush and Shiro laughed. "19…." He said after rinsing his mouth and he had the cutest blush on his face. Damn this kids gonna be a good uke. "hmm 19 huh? You still a virgin?" he asked now tilting his head. Ichigo's face went as red as his hair and Hichigo smirked. "w-w-why the hell d-do you want to Fuckin know!?" he screamed embarrassed witch just made the scene even more perfect. So king was innocent huh? Perfect. "so you are a virgin.. hmm interesting… so you gay or what?" this set kings face aflame and I swear you could fry and egg on it. "…..um….fuck you….." he finally answered as he sat on his bunk. Shiro grinned. So he's a gay 19 year old virgin? Could this get any better? "so are you offering or do you just feel that ashamed of yur' sexual preferences that you reject my company?" shiro said hanging his head down off his bunk and landing right in the berry's face which was the color of a strawberry.  
**Ichigo:**

Oh my Kami I can't believe this guy is acting like this… "Like hell Ide fuck you! Perverted freak!" ichigo said as Hichigo appeared in front of his face. Hichigo's face contorted into a very mischievous smirk. "I got an idea…. How bout' a little wager? The first fight you either back out on or lose… I get to take that damn V-card a yurs', and for every fight you win I'll leave you alone completely for the whole next day? Oh and if I get your V-card then there's also this small catch…" Hichigo leans down to Ichigo's ear. "Once I fuck ya' your mine and I don't share…" he then leans up smiling his weird creepy ass smile. "So then… you accept the terms?" ichigo sighed and wanted to go die in a hole. He was blushing redder then his old friend Renji's hair and his pride was at stake. "God dammit fine ill accept the damn bet… get ready to get out of my hair" ichigo said shaking Hichigo's outstretched hand. "Good choice king" said the perverted freak before grabbing onto the bottom of his bunk and flipping down. "See you at tonight's fight… be ready you're going against a monster, his names Byakuya" was what he said before leaving the room. Ichigo sighed, his face finally calming down. "Fuck I have to fight again tonight?! I just had one last night! Fuck! "He groaned and flopped back down on his bed. He couldn't back out or lose, lest he become that freaks Bitch… he was doomed.

**Chapter 3**

**Hichigo:**

Shirosaki was sitting in the mess hall with a huge grin on his face. With any luck that flower loving freak Byakuya will kick king's ass for me. Breakfast was the same slop as every meal in Hueco Mundo and all the inmates seemed to sit with their own groups. He looked out over the room and saw the two main gangs in the prison on opposite sides of the huge room, The Arrancars on his right and the soul reapers on his left. Shiro scoffed under his breath. Both gangs have either tried to force him to join or tried to make his life hell. They can all go fuck off. He was munching on a stale roll when the object of most of his thoughts walked into the room. _"hmm king looks cuter when he's as red as his hair…"_ thought Shiro with a grin as ichigo grabbed his food and sat down at an empty table. Shiro left his food behind and walked over to the berry; he sat in an empty seat in front of him and smirked. "So king…how long ya' think you'll last in the ring tonight?" ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes, flicking the other off. "_Well that wasn't very nice.."_ thought Shiro as he waited for ichigo to speak. "Fuck off Hichigo… im trying to eat…" he said in a frustrated tone and Hichigo grinned. "ah but king ya can't eat without company! Also I wanna see how red I can make your face before were out of the public eye!" he said with fake cheerfulness and a creepy smile. "you creepy maniacal perverted bastard!" said ichigo, face already getting a pink hue to it due to anger and slight embarrassment. Shiro just loved working him up like this, it was so much fun! "see your already playing along! You look so much better when you blush, wonder how good you'll look moaning and beggin'" he said with a smirk making Ichigo's face burst into flames. "w-would you just fuck off and leave me the hell alone! Im not backing out of any fights and like hell im losing! Ain't no way in hell im becoming your bitch" mumbled ichigo and Hichigo's grin grew wider. "oh you'll lose eventually, its just a matter of time… and ill be waiting to catch you when you finaaly fall off that horse of yours king." He purred getting up. "see you at the ring"

**Ichigo:**

"_gah that fucking perverted prick! Why does he have to take so much interest in me!"_ Ichigo thought as breakfast ended. The fight with this guy Byakuya should be easy enough but the thought of having to sleep in the same cell as that freak after, gave him chills. He walked out to the courtyard and saw the weights had been taken so he decided to walk around. He stopped walking after about 10 minutes and saw a really pale guy with black hair which was in a ponytail. He caught the guys name through easdropping and found out that that tall guy was Byakuya, the guy he was scheduled to fight tonight. 'fuck… I have to fight him! I might just be fucked tonight…. Literally…

_Time Skip_

As the dinner bell rang, ichigo slowly made his way to cell block 11 for his fight. He was not going to lose tonight, he refused to. As he watched the fight that was before his he studied their techniques to pass the time and to get his mind off of Byakuya. The fight that was going on was between a rather old looking inmate with blonde hair and a cane, and an African American woman with purple hair. Her movements were quick and calculated, but so were the man's. The fight went on for some time before the man beat the woman with a grin. "ah well looks like Kisuke has won the match! And after that excitement we have another action filled match up coming up next. One of our best, Byakuya Kutchki! Who will be fighting against last night's champion Ichigo Kurosaki! Can Kurosaki hold his own against this beast?! Place your bets now!" said the guard running the ring and ichigo made his way to his corner, may kami help him.

**Fight:**

_"So they put me up against a kid from block 9? Who do they take me for.…? "_Byakuya thought as he looked over at his opponent. Ichigo was standing in his corner waiting for the fight to start when he locked eyes with Byakuya. "Ok, and begin!" said the referee. Byakuya looked cool, calm, and collected as he walked out into the ring. Ichigo didn't get this guy, he was about to fight yet he looked like he was going to a party for a noble. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't even see the Kutchki's fist until it was making contact with his stomach. Ichigo groaned and absorbed the punch. _"Damn… this guy packs a punch…"_ He recovered quickly and kneed the cocky bastard. Byakuya barely flinched at the hit and he gripped Ichigo's arm. "Why do I go through these petty fights with you damn low-life peasants anyway!" he said loud enough for ichigo to hear as he flipped him easily, causing him to land flat on his back on the ground. That attack knocked the wind out of Ichigo but before Byakuya's foot could find purchase on his chest Ichigo rolled out of the way and grabbed the Kutchki by the ankle. Byakuya found himself on one knee as Ichigo pulled his ankle. "You're so pathetic…" Byakuya sighed as he supported his weight on his hands and kicked ichigo with his free leg, causing the boy to release his captive one. Ichigo groaned and fell back, releasing the ankle he had. "_This guy has some fucking nerve to call me pathetic…" _his eye twitched as he stood up and his face was flush with rage. Ichigo rushed him without thinking and landed a few good blows to the other man's body even though most of his punches and kicks were dodged or blocked. "_This kid is stubborn… he needs to learn his place…"_ Byakuya grabbed the boys fist as it came to his face and used it to twist his arm behind his back. The older man then kneed ichigo in the lower back, knocking the wind out of him again. "F-fuck…" he coughed and was brought to his knees. Byakuya dug his knee into the others back without any mercy. "You may want to submit ichigo… or you'll have permanent damage to your back.." said Byakuya in a calm tone. Ichigo coughed and saw no other way out so he tapped… "_Thanks to this prick… I've just sold my body to the devil…" _was the last thing to go through Ichigo's mind before Byakuya knocked him out, just for good measure.

**Hichigo:**

"_Well King sure did put up one hell of a fight… but in the end he lost, lucky me" _Shiro thought with a smirk as a nurse took ichigo to the infirmary. "hey Shirosaki! You were right, that kid is a damn good fighter." Came a voice from behind him and he grinned turning to face said person. "Well of course I was right! Have I ever been wrong Aizen?" Aizen smirked and shook his head. "I guess you haven't been, the kid has potential but he needs discipline and training… you wouldn't mind training the kid? Huh Shiro?" Hichigo grinned and shook his head. "I would _love_ to be the one to train him… speaking of training… I have a debt to collect…." He said with a devilish grin as he left Aizen to wonder what he meant. Ichigo would be out of the infirmary by tomorrow night, well that's what he hoped anyway. When he reached the hospitals wing of the prison he was surprised to find ichigo had already been released. "_Hmmm I see King heals fast… that's a good quality" _as he walked back to his room he grinned at his thoughts. What was he going to do to the boy… oh the possibilities! Hichigo leaned against the frame of the door and looked down at the boy sitting on the bottom bunk, he walked in and just as he did the door shut because it was lights out. "so king… how would you like to do this?" he said sitting next to him on his bunk with a smirk.. He saw Ichigo's face turn dark red and he grinned. This was going to be fun.


End file.
